With you I'm Born Again
by gaetagirl
Summary: A greater calling tears apart a family. Hearts are mended and lives change when an old soul is returned to earth. Given a second chance at love, they find thier true life mate in one another. AU. Odd pairing. Angst, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**With you I'm born Again**

**Nothing is forever**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or its characters. I am not getting any money for it either!

(A/N Don't get me wrong, I love Gohan and Videl but this couple has been on my mind lately and well, I like them together)

"What do you mean?" Videl asked anxiously.

"I'm leaving" He intoned flatly

"Just like that- you're gone, just leaving, no reason?"

"I told you the reason"

"No, Gohan, you didn't" She cried refusing to believe her ears.

"I have to go it is the only way"

"But why you? Why would they need you? Your family is here, we need you! What about Pan, what about me?"

"Pan's nearly grown—and you'll be fine…you'll be fine" He had made sure of it. Satan's millions and his well-invested salary from Capsule Corporation had been handled with great care. Videl and Pan would never have any financial need.

"Your not fair, what have I done? What did I do wrong? I am sorry! Please –God No1 Don't leave Gohan."

Videl was beside herself now. She began grasping at whatever shoe could to keep her husband.

"Don't Videl." He spoke sternly, then more gently, "It will be like I died, and everything will be yours and Pans.

"But you're not dead! Why do you want to go?"

He began to remember. He had been asked, and he really wanted this- Maybe because it was that he felt this calling. The calling had been recognized by the Kais- one could not argue with this urgent, desperate call. He felt like he had been preparing his entire life to fulfill this one role! Yes, he needed to go!

More formidably, he reminded Videl, "You know I never did mark you." He placed a hand on Videl's neck.

She had questioned herself about this. Vegeta always spoke to them about the Siayan Bonding, marking one's life mate. Gohan never did it. She never asked, figuring That Gohan was not like the possessive Prince. A mate for Life. He had purposely withheld this from the both of them.

'You knew?" she asked astoundingly.

"No." he stated truthfully, "but I never felt it was right, there were times it was but I could never go through with it…." He quipped off. Regaining his thought, "Now, I figured that this was the reason." He tried a consoling tone.

His explanation only made her cry harder. "Why, why even bother getting married if you never felt right?"

"That's not true. I wanted to marry you and I did. I still do love you but this is more important for the hope and protection of the others…."

Angry she wiped her eyes, "You're talking about people and worlds you don't even know!"

"That's just it, I do know, and I am needed. Look beyond this small life and see the bigger one and the good of it"

"I need you, you are my whole life!"

"Many people need me now, many lives"

" I cant see that, not now" thinking for a moment she stated, "just go , do what you must, I cant fight you- or this- just say goodbye to our daughter—too bad you wont be there for her anymore"

"That's not fair Videl"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Videl could not bare the sight of him any longer. She was angry, hurt, and confused. She took to the air hoping to find some peace of mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**With You I'm Born Again**

**Bring me to life**

Old Kai peered through his ball, "Well it could have gone better"

Kabito Kai replied," Will she be happy again, can she forgive us or him?"

"Maybe, some good god will come—Too bad it was not Goku that had the call; he has left before" Old Kai reflected.

"No, Gohan has the capacity- the power and heart was not not enough" Kabito Kai, remarked, adding, "Can't we do something, haven't they suffered enough?"

"That decision was not ours, as you know- Probably our fault for training Gohan- he had opened up more-" Pausing to gain his thought, "He's too talented to be wasted, he is called, he is needed" The finality of the old Kais statement only rang too true.

"What about Pan and Videl? Cant we do something for them?" asked Kabito Kai

"I will ask," Replied the old Kai.

* * *

Videl had been flying around for hours. When she found herself over CC Vegeta had met her in the sky. Carefully studying her face- he did the unthinkable, "Come here" he demanded to Videl

Vegeta opened his arms and held Videl as she cried. This women he thought, she was the strongest earth woman he had ever met was devastated. He appreciated her strength and how strong willed she be. Why else would Pan be the way she was. Now she was deduced to a mess.

Muffled by his shoulder she asked, 'why Gohan?"

To that, Vegeta had no answer; if he had one, it would not stop her pain. He had just heard from Trunks and Pan. Gohan was leaving to train with the Kais. He had earned discipleship training in Kaioism. Soon he would take over for the South Kai. He would not even be in the same galaxy.

In a small way, Vegeta envied him, but being a Kai was not the same as ruling a world. This was a greater challenge that encompassed benevolence, and wise overseer, most powerful mystical. No, not him or Kakarot could do that. Gohan was chosen he was the best choice. _But why was he chosen at the sacrifice of his family of Videl?_ Vegeta could not solve this one. As Videl held on to him for some relief he pondered this situation. _How could Gohan leave? His life mate would suffer and he would suffer, It would drive them insane—wait!—the boy, he_…

"Videl, he never marked you" it was a statement not a question

Her cries stopped. Deep down she knew Vegeta could help, and just like the astute man he was he had figured it out, "No, he said that it never felt right" Plainly she was more hurt over her restating the words Gohan had spoken shilling her heart.

"Then you will survive" Vegeta spoke his eyes ever colder then she thought possible. _Stupid Boy! He must have known this was going to happen._ Thought Vegeta... _No_ he reminded himself, Gohan would not intentionally kept this from anyone and he would not set out and hurt Videl, he had seen the love between the two and they did have a bond though they never marked one anther. Gohan had never acted wholly on that bond. Well it did not matter now he was gone

Bringing Videl down, he summoned his woman. Sadly, Bulma cared for Videl. Vegeta went back to training, there was not much more to do. Videl and Pan were now under his protection. Trunks and Bulma would make sure of that.

* * *

Goku blinked once—_am I dreaming?_ He wondered why am I back here. He scanned the mountainside—truthfully; he was home again on earth. I guess my time was up—quickly he searched for Ki's. No one was in the mountain homes. Shrugging he looked westward and felt the familiar Ki of Vegeta. He headed there to the Prince

Vegeta felt sick. He sought to clam his punches and rationalize the feeling he was having, suddenly he checked, '_Kakarot_" angrily he flared and went to met his long time rival and friend.

"Why are you back?" he growled

"I don't know" Goku scratched his head.

"Idiot!" Vegeta complained, and then asked, "Where were you?"

"I was in the Dragon's Dimension- training," He stated.

"OH, that's all, so you weren't dead after all?"

"Nope" He smiled that boyish grin.

"Great" smirked Vegeta, Excited now that Kakarot could be a bigger challenge

"Uh Vegeta what happened?"

Not sure again what to say or how to comprehend what Goku asked, he posed a question back to him, "What do you mean?"

"Where is everyone?" He needed to know.

"Follow me" Slowly Goku followed and wondered why they headed to the lookout.

"Goku thought that maybe Dende could better explain it, but then why would Vegeta need Dende to explain anything, suddenly he felt scared as to what he would find out, and he realized that Gohan's Ki was missing as was Chichi's.

Landing on the look out he prepared himself for the news. Being in the Dragon's dimension had robbed him of IT and his mental connection to his friends and family. He had no idea how long it had really been nor what happened while he was away. All he knew hat he was back and some greater power had brought him home. Something much more powerful then the dragon…


	3. Chapter 3

**With you I'm Born Again**

**End of Era**

Vegeta followed Goku as he left the lookout. His mind wondered as to how the Saiyan really took the news. He often wondered if Kakarot was normal. Of course, he was not normal no one is that gullible, naive, and nice all the time. However, what bothered Vegeta was that his friend had not said anything. Vegeta knew if it had been him and he had found out that his wife had died that something would have been destroyed. To top it off his son was not even on earth anymore. Vegeta shrugged it off though; he knew that if the Saiyan wanted to he could visit his son any time. The privilege was there for him. So why was Kakarot not acting his normal self-when faced with the new development?

He watched as Kakarot landed at his old home. He stood and looked at the home he had once lived in; he then looked at the home next door where his son had once lived. Vegeta quietly landed and just stood by waiting to see what would happen. He was never a good one for the comforting moments but he knew that Kakarot would talk or at least ask some questions. It was never good for a Saiyan to be alone, not in this state of mind. But what was hard was to determine if Kakarot was in mind... the clown never seemed normal by earth or Saiyan standards.

Vegeta was use to destruction so when his rival and friend sent energy beam to his former home it surprised him. That was definitely UN Goku like to do, but even to further his surprise Kakarot destroyed Gohan's home too. Fearing the worse Vegeta stepped closer in order to stop if Kakarot had indeed gone over the edge.

Before Vegeta could react Goku began talking aloud to him, "I guess things never stay the same hey Vegeta?"

The smirk was hard to contain, "No Kakarot, things never stay he same" he responded

His back was still to the Prince as he continued, "How are Pan and Videl?"

Not surprised, Vegeta answered, "They are doing the best they can. Pan is good, she has had Trunks to ease the pain..." he trailed off.

"Does that bother you?" Kakarot questioned

"Not as much as Bra and Goten" he informed Son.

"Ha! They are all happy?" Kakarot's voice held a slight tremble for all the things he had missed.

"Hai, they are all happy, they will all be bonded in Saiyan tradition!" the Prince interjected proudly.

"You have done well training them all Vegeta, thank you"

Humbling sentiments was not one of Vegeta's strong points, he never did like receiving compliments form Kakarot, they were seemingly condescending, though Kakarot was never that way he was always very sincere.

Annoyed, "Yes well, I had to do something, with you off saving the world again; I couldn't let everyone down…" Vegeta had meant the tort in a funny way, but he noticed how biting his words were and was almost sorry he said them; Kakarot had done everything for his family and friends and for him, he had sacrificed so much over the years to give up himself to save them all, but he had never really let them down. Goku had never done that…

"I hope that you can forgive me Vegeta" was the plaintive voice that resounded

Vegeta cursed himself, how was he supposed to help if he was going to continue the verbal battle with his rival? In the years that surrounded them, Kakarot was his kinsmen and his best friend besides Bulma. Though he always attacked in words, it was play, but now was not the time to start in, he needed his friend capable of being whole, it would not do to have Kakarot not himself, his women, and all the people that he cared for would not be happy, that meant he would not be happy…

"Kakarot, you have nothing to forgive, I was only joking, everyone knows why you left no one thinks badly of you for it," the words sounded hollow to his own ears.

Goku, not one to be critical, was thankful for Vegeta attempt. IT meant a lot to him for Vegeta to say that, "Thank you again"

Tired of being out of character Vegeta asked his own question, "so why did you destroy both houses?"

There were no unasked questions between the two men. Goku would ask without thinking and Vegeta would think first but never cared how anyone would respond. They were both uninhibited in that way...

"I don't want to live a lie anymore" he replied

This was definitely a deep thought for Kakarot, Vegeta had guessed something else so he pressed on, "what lie is that?"

"Love"

He snorted, something Vegeta rarely did, "Love is not a lie"

Kakarot laughed, "I thought you would understand" he said accusingly, he turned to face the mighty Prince finally.

Vegeta looked mad, if anyone knew about love was Kakarot so he thought, hell if he had not seen the joy that the Siayan had for his family then Vegeta doubted he could accept that Saiyans do and could feel love. Having loved Bulma and his own family had made Vegeta realize just how much he missed growing up on Frieza's ship and now the one person that help show him that was calling love a lie?

"I understand that you have loved and people love you unconditionally!" spat the Prince almost sick of the conversation now.

'My lie Vegeta, not others"

"When have you lied about love?" he was confused now, typical of Kakarot to do that to him,

"With Chichi"

"How could you not love her and put up with her?" totally perplexed now.

"I never joined with her, and I have really messed up with Gohan or he would have not done the same thing; I did all of that for the lie. I did everything for the love of my family, but it changed nothing, if I had loved them I would have been here for them," he intoned

Ah, the epiphany, thought Vegeta. Vegeta understood better. Kakarot had never bonded to Chichi, and neither had Gohan with Videl. And he regretted it now?

"Gohan chose his fate," Vegeta reminded him

"As I did mine, but now there is nothing left, I feel empty"

"Are you sad about not being here for Chichi?"

"That's just it, I am sad but it don't bother me, shouldn't it hurt more?"

"It would if she had been bonded to you" Vegeta had to agree, "but then why do you feel empty then?"

"I feel like I have mislead everyone"

"By not being here? Or by not bonding with Chi?"

"Could you have left Bulma to save the earth?"

"Idiot, I did leave, I sacrificed my life too, and even before I knew why I did it don't you remember"

"Why did you?"

"Come on Kakarot, you know why, you knew then why are you questioning my motives now? You did nothing but show all of us how to love and sacrifice for that love I can't believe that you of all people would even think these stupid thoughts"

"So why did Gohan leave if not taking a note from his father?" asked Goku.

"I don't know, but he was called, it's not like he left because he wanted to. I guess having you for a role model made him more capable of doing so, But look you never planned to leave it just happened that way, Gohan was prepared before all of this; this was not something he did spur of the moment you can't compare you and him"

"I should have been here"

"Well you weren't, but for some reason you are here now, and I don't think that you lived a lie, but I can understand why you don't want to live in that house any longer, But I hope Videl did not want to come back home…" Vegeta remarked

"Did you ask for me to came back/'

"Why would I do that?" cockily

"Thought you might have missed me"

"No, but now that you are back you should do me a favor"

"Really what's that kick you ass?"

"As if you could, no not that, but I think you need to collect your son's wife and care for her," Vegeta smugly hoped Kakarot would agree

"Oh no! I destroyed her home too"

"That was obvious"

"She's going to be mad"

"Probably, so what are you going to do?"

"Ask Bulma for another Capsule home?"

"Fine then when you are ready come over you can stay at CC with us until you figure out what and where you want to stay; you are going to stay aren't you?"

"Yes, I missed everyone and I don't want to miss anymore"

"Good, I am glad to see that "GOKU" is coming back to us" Vegeta sneered

"Hey you never called me that to my face before"

"HNN, like you said, things never stay the same, but on that don't expect it again you will always be Kakarot to me"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"You should"

With that, Vegeta flew away. His duty done he hoped he would not have to repeat anymore-deep conversations with Kakarot anytime soon…

* * *

He needed to fly. He could have popped over to CC but then he would have no time to think of how to approach Videl. Vegeta rarely asked him for favors so it must be important for the Prince to ask him. However, was it not his duty to care for her? She, Pan, and Goten were the only family he had left. However, it happens that Trunks and Pan were together and so was Goten and Bra; so that left Videl, and he surmised that she was probably feeling as low as he did. So how could he tell her that he destroyed her home? 

As he landed, he saw Vegeta on the front lawn meditating. Curiosity got the best of him and he asked, "What'cha doing out here Geta?"

Opening one eye, he snuck a peek at his friend and noticed that his demeanor had gone back to normal well for him at least. 'So are you here to collect Videl?"

"Umm, I came to talk to her and maybe could I stay here for a while?"

"I said you could, The Onna wouldn't let you leave now!"

"Why?"

"I told you that you destroyed your house"

"Oh no, did you tell Videl too?"

Vegeta only smirked. He loved tormenting Kakarot

Then Goku noticed the other Ki's. He twisted himself to the direction of the GR and noticed that Pan and Videl were in there.

He gave Vegeta a questioning stare before the Prince responded, "You will be doing me a favor."

Laughing he patted Vegeta on the shoulder and strolled off to the house, in search of his longtime friend.

* * *

Taking a fake nap in his favorite lounge chair Goku contemplated his next move. His reunion with Bulma had been eventful. She screamed, yelled, and hit him a few times, then his stomach growled and sympathetically she ordered food. Pan and Videl had come inside and greeted him like the long lost relative that he was. Pan was overly excited and happy that her grandfather was back. However, sadly, Goku noted how muted Videl had seemed. He tried to get her to smile and laugh but it had been useless. Then his next tactic was to ask her how her training went in the GR. She openly brightened at this topic. It seems that it had been too long since she had done any training, and she felt like her body was craving it. Pan was more then willing to do anything to get her mom out of her sad mood over losing Gohan to the cosmos, as Pan put it.

* * *

Quietly she approached the larger then life Saiyan, most of the time she was in awe of him. But like the others, she held great respect for him but also carried a slight crush on her father in law. Who wouldn't she reasoned. 

She sat down and asked, "Vegeta said you had something to tell me?" Videl asked

Sitting up he looked at Videl. Inwardly cringing he thought about hurting Vegeta, but it was inevitable he had to tell her that he destroyed her house too

"Yeah well, don't get mad or anything, but Today I kind of did something that maybe I should not have"

Confused for a moment then she smiled, "Bulma told me you destroyed your house"

""Yeah, I did but I destroyed yours too"

"You did?"

He wanted to tell her that he had missed or that he sent a blast that was too big, but he doubted she would believe him. Silently he watched as many emotions flickered over her face.

Memories and her livelihood had been in that house, all of her pictures and mementos and clothes and all of her things were destroyed. She could not fathom it.

"Why, Why did you destroy our house?" she cried

"I don't know I am sorry Videl I know how hard this must be" he suddenly felt the weight of his actions and was terrified about how he was now making her cry.

She did not leave she just sat there crying for all the things she had lost. However, she was tired of being angry and hurt but she was still sad. She knew that Goku had not meant to hurt her but something had made him do it, and that something had her mind reeling. Then in a determined pose she looked up at him and laughed, "Well I didn't really want to live in that house anymore"

He smiled, and happily, a small one graced her lips.

Her things could be replaced, and hadn't she just worked with Bulma about transferring all of her pictures to a digital album for Pan? Pan still had her things, here at CC. She really only needed to replace her own personal items. Having lived with Siayan she knew that houses could get destroyed like that, it was not like she could not afford to buy herself new things, but now she did not have a home, and she just could not imagine living here with Bulma.

"So Goku how are you going to make it up to me?"

His smile faltered. He knew he had to live somewhere and so did she. He wondered if she would accept his idea though he could not blame her if she did not.

"I don't know do you want to live back there?"

"I don't know it has a lot of memories but it would be hard and now the house is gone?

"How about we go over there tomorrow and fly around, and find a new place to live and I'll get Bulma to build a new Cap house for you, and I could have one near by and then we would have new homes!"

She though for a moment, she had to get on with her life. As Gohan had said to treat this like, he had died. Now Goku was back and he too had lost his spouse and his home. Whatever the reason that drove him to destroy the homes were not important now, it was done, and she could not imaging living here too much longer imposing on her friends. She looked at Goku and smiled. She had always loved his nature and maybe she and him could find some way to become friends, and soon according to Vegeta, Pan and Bra would have families themselves and it would be grand if they could have a family life, yes life does go on.

"Ok Goku tomorrow lets go find a new place to build a home and then get our lives back"

* * *

The way she said it was innocent, but somehow the words rang inside of Goku's head. She had not said anything he had not said but she had said 'our lives' implying them separately but together. He understood what she meant, but his imagination made the words sound intimate. 'Lets find a new place to build a home' that was singular just one home, and 'then get our lives back' she said our lives plural like him and her together in that one home…Surprisingly to Goku that idea sounded better to him each time he replayed her words..

* * *

(A/N bare with me folks, this is an odd pairing, and yes Gohan is out of the picture. Goku is OOC and so is Vegeta, but then again people do change over the years…) 


	4. Chapter 4

**With you I'm born again**

**More then Friends**

Flying over the surrounding area of Mt Pao was exhilarating for Goku. He had dreamed of doing this again for a while now. He peered to his left to see Videl carefully scanning the landscape looking for another place to call home.

They had not ventured back to where the two other

houses had been.

He really did not want to live there, not without Chichi, and especially with Gohan gone. He needed a new place for new adventures. However, he needed money to do that, luckily he owned the area, so he could just stay there.

Videl could move anywhere- he wondered why she had not contemplated that. He focused on the land again, as he noticed them coming away from a forest, there was a clearing. He dropped down knowing that Videl would follow.

"Do you like this area?" questioned Videl

"Oh yeah its ok" distracted by his thoughts

"What is it?" she asked

"Well I was wondering, why you want a place here too?" Goku scratched his head.

She smiled, Goku at least got to the point, and Gohan would always fumble things.

"Goku, I love Mt Pau- I never wanted to raise Pan in the city- and I would hate to have my grandchildren in the city either. Mt Pao has always held a certain charm, a perfect place for young Saiyans.

"I always thought so too" he grinned

"Unless you do not want me to stay here," she cautioned

"No, no" shaking his head. "I just thought that I really had no choice unless I found some other place, but I wouldn't want to, but you, you could go anywhere live anywhere" rushing to explain.

"I appreciate the thought really- but I don't think so- I, I like it here" hailing off

"Ok, so do you like it here?"

Laughing because he was so childlike, she agreed, "Yes here is nice"

"You know there really never was a bad spot on the Mt."

"I see why you loved it so much"

Then together they said 'perfect' and laughed again.

It was an old comforting feeling that surrounded them; Goku had that affect on people she guessed. Everyone could feel at ease with him, except perhaps enemies, but ever then, enemies never could guess just how powerful he could be for that reason.

"So, let's look around," suggested Goku, sporting a curious child's personae.

Videl could hold the smile- his ways were contagious, it was easy to fall into them. NO wonder Pan had enjoyed being with Goku when she was a child.

Agreeing the walked the area, investigating they would talk briefly and exchange stories, even painful memories.

Though neither cried that day, there talk was bittersweet with thoughts over the loss of their spouses.

On a whim, Goku asked if Videl would want to see Gohan-, he could take her- but she assured him that it might not be a good idea. She could not see bringing up the hurt for herself. She knew that it would be too hard.

Confused Goku did not really understand, but Videl cut that conversation short.

No, she thought Gohan made the decision and he had been thorough with it. She did not care to explain how thorough Gohan had been. Her financial situation was solid. What surprised her was how he had erased himself so completely from their lives. Nothing was left in his name.

"Goku, this is perfect lets build right here!" she exclaimed

He could not agree more!

* * *

WEEKS LATER

Capsule Corp was bustling. Trunks ordered everything for the pre-construction on the site Videl had chosen, so now he was handling his job, planning a wedding, a secret honeymoon, building his own home, and his mother. However, he was happy.

Construction for Videl was Slow. She did not want a capsule house, she knew it would be faster, but she had envisioned a large traditional home that was permanent. If Pan and Goten were going to start a family, she wanted them to come visit her – at a real home- nestled in the meadow.

Everyday she would trek out to the area and visualize her home. Goku would always come with her; he would train nearby as she watched the contractors work. Trunks and Bulma made sure that work began and never had a snag to make it stop or slow down, but it was still not fast enough. Traditional housing had many delays.

At Night Goku would escort Videl back over to CC. That was how the days were; soon though it became not so exciting watching the work.

In an effort to not being bored, she and Goku began training together, and a gentle friendship developed.

Goku marveled how fun it was to workout with Videl. She was not as strong as Pan, but she could manipulate her Ki.

When the day was over or when Videl was needed for something, Goku would seek out Vegeta and get a hard workout.

3 months into the job, Videl began to see the frame of her dream home coming to life. Suddenly, the thought of her life then changing again, left her a little sad. She had formed anew routine that was better for her and helped her get over the loss. However, a small consideration nagged at her. When the sun was setting that day and the last of the crew left to go home, she decided to rid her conscious of the nag.

"Goku, where are you going to live?"

"I don't know, thought I would toss a cap home nearby- or wherever" he shrugged

"Would, you, you would like to share the house with me?" she fumbled over the words, not sure how it would be taken.

"Really, why?" It was not a harsh question just a curios one.

"We could, you now- it's a big house, with a training room and a gravity room just like Vegeta's, and all- plenty of rooms"

"Ok"

"Just like that, Ok? No questions, no let me think about it?" she was incredulous.

"Yeah ok, just like that, I don't need to think, and I am really getting tired of living at CC!"

They both smiled, this was true for both of them.

"Good, it's settled, we can plan an area just for you," Videl seemed excited by the aspect of something new to do.

They flew the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Videl was quite but her mind was in fifth gear. She did not know why the idea of offering Goku a place to live seemed so important to her. Maybe she knew he needed a home of his own, but she could not stand to the thought of him living by himself in a cap home, or wondering the area popping that said cap home.

However, she knew he would never mind it. Then she thought that maybe it was because of Chichi. Chichi would want her to; he was after all her father- in- law.

However, she knew it was more then that. She had found a friendship, different from the ones she was use to having, and maybe missing Gohan had something to do with it. At least, now if Goku wanted to come and go as he pleased, train, and fish or whatever, her home would be his too, that made her feel good, very good.

She made no mistake, while they had lived next door before; she was use to his ways. But he seemed a bit different then before, probably because before he had disappeared he had still been a little kid form.

She was just glad he had come back, and there seemed to be more reason why he was there now, but she had learned that you never looked a gift horse in the mouth, speaking of which, she realized in the idea of cooking again for a hungry Siayan, was something she found she missed. Moreover, Goku was the largest eater besides Goten.

* * *

Later that evening, Videl approached Bulma about planning something for Goku at the house. For a minute Bulma had a blank look on her face.

Then a wide grin spread across her face and she smiled.

"Oh, r e a l l y" she longed her speech

"Yes, do you think Trunks could work something out?"

"Sure no problem, what did you have in mind?" curious now

"I don't know, any suggestions to make the house more Saiyan proof, and he should have his own set of room, and his own hot tub bathroom. We already decided to have a Gravity room for the kids, and stuff, so maybe you could think of some programming that should enhance Goku's training style"

"Vegeta would hate that!" Bulma assured her

They both nodded their understanding at that

* * *

Later that night in Bulma and Vegeta's room Bulma told Vegeta about Videl's and her conversations. Though it was dark, she could tell that Vegeta was smirking.

"I know what you are thinking Vegeta but really this is Goku!"

"If you knew what I am thinking, then it's because you thought the same thing!' he accused

"I have lived with you for too long?" she posed it like she was not so sure.

"Wrong, that mind of yours probably what into full gear as soon as the brat told her idea"

"She is not a brat"

"I know, but it seems that it will be like having more brats around"

"Why do you say that?"

"Dealing with Goku will always be like dealing with a child, and mix something a little more, which by the way, is what your suggesting is going to be like us handling brats again, I mean we had to do it with Goten and Bra and Pan and Trunks, I am getting tired of raising Saiyans!"

"Huh, what, I am suggesting, what did I suggest?'

"Romance, you're suggesting that Videl and Kakarot might be or will have a more then friendship brewing"

"Oh give me a break Vegeta that was your idea!" she smiled

"Yes my idea, that's why you are smiling and I am smirking like always, we don't know anything, but my guess would be to bet on it, though I just can't imagine Kakarot having any idea of what to do though."

"Oh Vegeta you are funny but right"

"That's a new one, funny you say?" he rolled over and kissed the back of her neck

"No, not funny, but your right Goku his clueless at times, but Chichi did train him"

Once again, she could feel his smile

"Don't play match maker," he warned.

"I won't, it will be better to see how things work out naturally, but Vegeta, don't you think it odd that Goku returned after all this? I mean it is like he came back for a reason more then just showing up and stuff?" she asked

"I have talked to him, and he has no clue why he came back at the time he did, though he was mad about it. I wonder that myself. Maybe for the reason we are just now beginning to see. Videl and Goku never did properly mate with their spouses" he did not continue that statement

"I think you're a right, lets just call it kismet"

"Nothing has happened, yet, we are speculating"

"I know"

"Let's go to sleep Onna"

She curled into this embrace and her dreams came to her, and they were of happy times to come, glad that their lives were always so full!

* * *

Late late that night

Goku sat upon the roof of CC. He thought of all the things that had transpired. Then thought of how easily it was to make the decision. His old life was over. Hehad no one to train at that moment, the world was a peace, Gohan was fulfilling a divine calling, and Chichi was resting in heaven. Though Gohan was not dead, he tried to understand why Videl would not want to see him. However, as his and Videl's friendship grew he understood better now. He wanted Videl to go on as though he had died. Therefore, that made him and Videl dealing with the same thing.

Chichi was gone, and he did not even know if she had kept her body. Maybe King Yemma saw fit for her to do so, but he had not even ventured to Otherworld to find her. King Kai had not even spoken to him in a while, and the Other Kais were silent. This was usual, that was just how it was; no news was good news to him.

He had dealt with so many changes in his lifetime and death, however, now he was missing Gohan and Chichi. He had the rest of the family, but Gohan and he were very close, at one time. Maybe that was what drew him to be near Videl. Try as he might, that did not sit well. Sure, he could tell himself that, but it was a lie. He agreed easily to move in with Videl. That only made him remember the first time she spoke to Him about building a new home and getting their lives back again. He was excited about it, it warmed him, it made him contemplate things that he would have never considered .This should give him doubts, but when the question was asked, he did not give two thoughts about moving into the home. He saw Videl to be much more then a friend.

* * *

When Trunks got the call about the changes to the house for Videl, he could not help but smile. IT sounded very interesting to him. He wanted to remember to bring it up with Goten first though, was there something more going on? Pan would probably hit him or something if he let her know how twisted his mind worked! Ha-ha her mother and her grandfather getting it on, what would she think? 


	5. Chapter 5

**With you I'm born again**

**Things that make you say "Hmmmm"**

Trunks sat immobile. He pondered about all of the Son's. He asked himself, "How could they all be so naive?" Goten, His best friend acted as if it was a normal everyday occurrence—

Before he could even think of how to approach his fiancé, she informed him:

"Trunks, so what are you adding to the house for Grandpa Goku?"

Was he the only one thinking more to this situation? I mean Goku was moving in with Videl… There was no Chichi, and No Gohan… Hadn't anyone noticed how close the two were becoming?

His musings disrupted by a scratchy voice…

"So, How is the love nest coming?" asked Vegeta

"The Plans are fine father, it's the honeymoon that is driving me crazy" Trunks tried to put aside his other feelings and thoughts.

"Really" he asked candidly, continued, "I did not know they were getting married too, imagine that!" The Prince smiled.

"Huh?" asked Trunks

Vegeta only laughed back at him.

"Dad are you talking about… you know… the others?" Trunks dared ask.

"The others? Curious but well put. Yes, I am talking about the other house your are building" Vegeta now waited for Trunks reply

He was clearly relieved of something, "Good cause I thought I was the only one to think like that.' He smiled at his father.

The surprise was the guffaw from his dad.

Trunks was relieved but amused in addition, he replied, "Those Son's are clueless!" he breathed out.

"Tell me about it!" Vegeta wholly agreed.

"Dad, if they are so clueless how come… well do you think that Videl, does she have an ulterior motive?" He cringed at how crazy that sounded to him.

"OH Yeah, she plans on seducing Kakarot!" Vegeta could help himself.

"Father!"

"Son?"

"Really?" curiosity dripping from Trunks Question, not sure if he father was serious or not.

"Honestly? Well yes I think that there is more there then meets the eye—I think they both know it" Vegeta confirmed his own considerations.

"You think, that you know that … well (he was embarrassed to say this, "you know have they?" his face flamed red thinking about the two people he was talking.

Vegeta was not sure if Trunks was not so clueless himself, but relieved his son, "no not yet, but Like I told your mother- I would bet on it" he smirked.

Finally glad that he was not some demented man, let the humor if it wash over his face. Trunks normal attitude retuned slightly and confirmed his thoughts, 'This is going to be classic!"

The next day, while contemplating how to handle the next set of problems that were bombarding him, a knock on his door and a quick Ki check, Trunks opened the door for his mother.

'Trunks Honey, Why don't you and Pan just go to Hawaii?"

She had a way of getting to the point most times. Trunks knew that his mother probably knew him better then his father, even with Vegeta's Saiyan instincts. His other issue of concern that had nothing to do with work was where he wanted to bring Pan on their honeymoon. He wanted nothing me then to give her something, so special, a time without her family and his… to show her how much she meant to him…

"We've been there before" he told his mom

"Hunting Dragon balls, is not the same" she pointed out to him.

"Mom, I really want to go some far off land away form everything"

"Hmm, take her to Betazed"

"Not fictional mother!" he pondered if there was a paradise like the planet from TNG he was exasperated.

"Well there might be such a place- there are other places other worlds..." She let the words linger…

"I know that, it would take a long time to get there, I don't have time, nor do I feel like another Grand tour… I can't be gone that long…"

'AH, AH, I know a certain someone who could get there- well almost instantly!" she smiled

(A few seconds slipped by)

"Mother you're a genius" he rushed and kissed her cheek totally revived, "Of course with Goku back he could take us anywhere!"

She huffed on her nails and buffed them on her pants… smiling though she asked, "Any ideas where?"

Trunks only had a blank face then…

"No I don't care for too many of the places we visited" He flinched, remembering the wedding that almost took place with him as the bride he shuddered.

Maybe your father could help you?" she posed.

"I doubt he could- he destroyed every place he ever landed on"

"Goku might help; he could ask the Kais- I am sure they know of a paradise waiting for two lovers."

'Fine, perfect- I just hope he can keep it quite about it, I want to surprise Pan"

"He will," she promised

"Very Good" he relaxed

"Yeah" she agreed but it sounded strange

"What?" he asked

'How is the house coming?" she asked, and then she smirked lasciviously. 

Trunks knew that look; both his parents patented it, "Which one?"

"Oh I think you know – For the lovebirds?" she smiled genuinely now.

He retuned the smile, "You know" he began to say...

However, Bulma finished for him, in a whimsical voice, "Oh yeah, I think, well I hoped, I wondered, yes I wonder…" she trailed off and left Trunks alone…

Good he thought his parents were very perceptive… Only the Son's….

* * *

"So Goku, could you keep it a secret?" Trunks asked timidly

"Sure I can" Goku promised.

* * *

Videl was becoming increasingly busy with the preparations for Goten's and Pans Weddings. Her house was being built as fast as it could be, and Bulma and she were very busy… It was too bad it had to be to separate weddings… though no one could blame the girls for that…

In an agreement, Trunks took over the day-to-day checks on the homes along with Goten and Even Vegeta would lend a hand, but he only succeeded in scaring all the workers….

Videl and Pan were doing all kinds of mother and daughter things along with Bulma and Bra. Goku and Vegeta did their best to keep Trunks and Goten's spirits up by not reminding them of anything to do with being married. They all mostly sparred. However, soon Goku was preparing to leave and only Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma knew why…

At first Goten was mad, but suspected that maybe his father needed to see Chichi, or even Gohan, perhaps talk to King Kai. His dad had not really been the same since his great return, and then he was thrown into wedding plans and forging a new life…Goku promised to be back in two weeks tops, and no one seemed worry over his departure.

Vegeta took over to reassure Goten. "Your father has changed… Goten don't worry anymore about it, He will be back very soon."

He felt relived and happy. Vegeta knew his father well, Goku would not break a promise, and he was sure that Goku had made some oath to Vegeta and to them all… He was not going to leave, not like he use to.

However, another person was feeling the loss… During the second fittings for the girls dresses, it became very apparent that something was bothering Videl, for she had fallen very quiet.

Pan had her own idea about it, but Bulma had the best grasp, for she knew the truth… or suspected most of it…

The story was that Goku had left to visit King Kai, to locate a perfect honeymoon destination for Trunks and Pan. However, those who knew that were not talking about it. The others assumed what Goten had assumed. HE went to see Gohan, Chichi, and or to train.

He had been gone for seven days, which was when Videl began to feel down. Bulma tried talking to the woman, but Videl could not even tell her why she felt badly... It was if she did not know why she was sad…

Pan surmised that Videl was missing Gohan…

Bulma thought that that could be part of it, but a mother should be happy for her daughter, and the fog that enveloped Videl was not like it was when Gohan had first left, Videl had never acted this way…

Bulma, more concerned now, brought up the problem to Vegeta that night in bed…

"Veggie, Videl has me worried," She began.

"Humph" was his reply

"Seriously, I think it's about Gohan, I thought she was doing better, she was like, - she was when she was a kid!"

"Woman, you can't be worried about everyone," he warned. "Anyway it's not Gohan she is down about" he smirked in the darkened room.

"What do you mean, what else could it be? Perplexed.

"Oi, I don't know, maybe you should talk to her, - I am sure you could figure it out"

"Damn Vegeta, I tried today!"

"Take her away- go off to those retreats you like, put some mud on and get her relaxed- you two are driving me mad with wedding plans…"

"Oh you're a genius!" she gushed

"I know"

'Baka Yaro!"

"Brats, just go-"

They were both quiet form a moment then Vegeta got the last word in...

"I told you so"

This time Bulma smirked in the dark. She had begun caring and nurturing them again, and Vegeta continuously called them Brats… The whole lot!

Videl went with Bulma two days later- She had conceded, Bulma wanted to check out the spa for the girls…

Relaxing in the mineral bath, a steward brought them white wine…

Videl began to relax and talk. Bulma was an expert at getting others to open up…"Just look at Vegeta" she thought to herself. I got him to open up to me…

That night Bulma related the tale to Vegeta.

Videl explained a lot..." she paused… "Goku's absence… she feels might hurt him… Goku is afraid that Chichi might not have kept her body in other world… or that she just might be indifferent to him... Goku and Videl have really gotten close… I don't know Vegeta obviously the two have had numerous conversations about the subject I wonder if Goku should just not have told Videl the truth…Then there is the other problem…"

Vegeta only encouraged the broken conversation with a grunt…

Bulma did not need any more words then that from him, he was listening to her ramblings… "She's afraid that Goku will visit Gohan. Videl seemed a bit pensive. She could not get over Goku Trying to talk to his son… especially about the family and home. She is afraid of what Goku might say or come back and reveal… But what I have figured to be the problem is that she is not concerned about what Goku is doing… it is that he is just gone- I think she misses Goku for the sake that she misses him, and all these other ideas are hiding her feelings from herself…"

"It could be," he said not really wanting to discuss Goku and Videl-

Vegeta had heard enough, he missed Goku too, well he missed sparring with Kakarot, therefore wanted his fill of Bulma instead/ not a trade off… Even better, when he could have both his sparring partner and her…

Vegeta?"

"Hmm" he answered in his usual way- he decided to make a move to get her off her worries over the others and concentrate on him...

He slowly traced circles down her back hoping to get her relaxed...

'You know Goku- how do you think he really feels for Videl"

Not stopping his fingers, he gave to the conversation- deciding to end it to its conclusion- then moving on to what he wanted…

"What do I care? He likes her they are friends. He will eventually give into his Saiyan instincts…," he pressed harder at her lower back.

Bulma moaned her pleasure. It felt so good when Vegeta touched her.

"Umm, yes that's good, Vegeta… but if Goku gives in- why … how come it never mattered before?"

"For a genius you can be dumb"

"Hey" turning to look at him.

He only grabbed her waist and prevented her form turning over—

She settled back to her side, knowing she would lose a battle but "Huffed her protest.

"I am not dumb!" she threw back.

"No you act it. Kakarot had a wife- his basic needs met… in the other dimension , I don't know what he did , but here- confronted by an available, worthy woman… he is really not that innocent you know" He spiraled his fingers dipping to her backside cheeks- feathering his knuckles over her skin…

'Ahh! Nice… you are right- he's not innocent- but still he is loyal… Vegeta?"

"Woman" he spoke huskily in her ear. Sending tendrils of excitement through her-

"This Siayan nature, it's like the first time…" she did not finish.

Vegeta had talked enough – he slipped his tongue inside her ear- causing all thoughts to leave her pretty head. She kissed him- he relished her decisions, loving her, was much more satisfying then talking about Kakarot…


	6. Chapter 6

**With you I'm born again**

**Bump in the night**

Fourteen days, to the time that he left, Goku returned to earth. He really missed it this time. However, his mission accomplished, he just hoped that Pan and Trunks had a great time… If only he could have brought…. He stopped thinking about it.

The planet was really a moon in the North quadrant. It orbited the planet Merck II, He could not pronounce the name, but it was a simple paradise. However, it was a little primitive, but yet not without its charm and amenities. Trunks, could take and early visit if he needed.

Goku landed at the lookout, for it was an easier jump from the lunar land. He would be glad of that decision later on.

Dende was overlooking the world below and Goku cautiously approached. The little Namek knew of his arrival and beckoned Gou with a small gesture. Goku ambled over and placed a hand on the Guardian shoulder. There coordinated with what the Namek was sensing, Goku was clued in as well.

The time had been 8 months since Gohan had left earth. He had made the stipulation that his journey might be dangerous to his attorney, and that if he failed to contact the man that he would be most likely not heard from again And that day, he (Goku) returned, Videl had to acknowledge the one thing that hurt the most; Gohan Son, was legally declared dead. She sat in the office of her attorneys, and local constable. Her eyes clouded over. The loss was difficult. She had not yet had to deal with anyone outside of the Briefs and Z- gang. Now however, the world would know…

* * *

Goku was glad that he had this time to absorb all of this. he wished to have been there for Videl, but knowing that he might have made this formality even more difficult, it was better to learn of it this way and not interfere with a stupid remark he might make, one that might raise speculation over the entire incident No let Videl have this closure and then she could really start her life over.

He left the lookout better prepared to be by her side. He waited until she left the offices and was heading off toward Capsule Corporation. He followed her, knowing that she could not really sense him as he could her. Once back at her temporary home, he waited. Somehow, he knew she would not be there long either.

True to his prediction, Videl came back out of Bulma's home, dressed in training clothes, and she took to the sky flying hard and fast. Goku went to follow, but a sharp hand remanded him, and he berated himself for not noticing the presence…

'So your back?" He asked

"Yes" was what he managed, his mind following Videl's flight

Vegeta looked toward where she flew too, and he let go of Kakrots shoulder, but said, 'Trunks can wait to hear about what you have found, go."

Goku looked questioningly at his Prince, and nodded, hoping that the glance they gave each other was what it seemed, total understanding, though of what in particular, it did not mattered…. Vegeta held understanding, period.

Goku sensed her Ki was erratic and low. It was easy to catch her. He could have transported instantly to her side, but chasing after her was much more satisfying for some reason. When he was almost near enough to grab hold of her, she finally responded to a feeling,

Videl looked behind her to see Goku right along side of her. She expected him back, but not in this fashion, but was glad that he was here this day… Mid-flight she stopped and he fluidly reacted to her and stooped too. Whereas Flying could be tiring for her, he moved like liquid and mimicked her moves, almost anticipating them.

He fought like this too, she recalled. Goku was beauty. Before any words could form over her joy, caused by his presence, or hurt over her day, Goku proved again his foresight

Moreover, just took Videl to his chest and held her to him.

She was grateful for the comfort, but it was also a jolt to her system. His strong arms melded against her smaller frame. His broad chest, much wider then Gohan's sheltered her from the whipping wind, his heart beat underneath his GI, and his scent was masculine, soothing, and fresh. She mused how she barely came up to under his chin, when he huddled her close, and though it was not a lovers embrace she felt loved, and cherished and just right…

HE was not sure what he should do, or what to say to her, but looking at her features tore at him, and he only thought of holding her and bringing back her smile… Her smile he had longed for, for the past two weeks.

Her smile had kept him warm at night while on his little journey… Years had passed since he had missed something as much as he had missed that lately…

He pulled her even closer to him to offer a place for her to feel secure and safe, but once in his arms, all thought of just comforting her began to mingle with other thoughts as well. His heart raced as he thought of the things that traipsed across his mind: a hard pounding, reminding him that he was a Saiyan Male, and she was defiantly perfect for him… It was different when wanting to be helpful to a friend and even to protect ones family. This was primal, an urgency, that went beyond anything he had experienced, minus the time when he First was married to Chichi and well, that was so long ago, and he had been still a kid, no this was much stronger, more demanding, and he controlled it well, feeling it eat at him. The Flames of desire for Videl licked at his heels, and he knew that something had to be done after this, there was no mild attraction, and no easy out… then he knew. Vegeta gave that knowing look him.

When comforting her became too painful, he took her by the hand and flew off, nearly dragging her with him, and together they went to check on the house that Trunks was having built for them, their new home…. This was the distraction they both needed.

He settled them down and both just let the progress overtake them… Soon it would be finished, except for the decorating parts, and Goku was not looking forward to that…. HE rushed in to view all the new additions that Bulma had promised him…

He faked his child enthusiasm, until it really became apparent that the house really did excite him… Videl's eyes sparkled from the amusement he gave her…

Overjoyed and happy for real, she watched him. He was so cute, but it was more. He was damn sexy! When he held her not an hour before, she went from feeling safe to hunger, sexual hunger. Her mind played it off to frustration… IT had been a long time since she had been made love to, and she was missing it. Goku was so much like Gohan, No scratch that, they had many similarities, but Goku was definably something different, more almost, in areas that Her late husband was not…Goku was not afraid of who he was, he did not hold back with himself, what you saw was pretty much what you got, and what she saw…. Damn she really wanted…

Shaking her head trying to rid her mind of such ideas, his beaming face popped in front of her.

His excitement was contagious, and it even affected his mood. He tried to rid himself of the desire building, and the home provided it, but in reality, it must have only channeled it to another realm. He was thrilled, and when He returned to where Videl was, the emotions that were not there yet nearly choked him. He could not stop himself. He popped in front t of Videl, beaming a smile, everything pulling him to be close to her and he grabbed her and spun her around!

"Goku stop too fast" she shouted as she laughed at his sudden move.

Slowly he stopped his spinning and pulled her body flush against him. His imagination might be active, but her body, he felt reacted to the closeness, and her breath caught up and she nearly panted out her mirth over the situation.

"This is great isn't it?" he asked. He felt the heat of those words, and was sure she could feel his pounding heart.

"Yes Goku, it is great" she replied a bit breathless and getting more so. _What was it with the smell, it was like fresh laundry, clean and crisp and inviting?_

Goku kept her close but pulled back to look at her face, and then quickly, without his minds permission, stooped down and kissed her lips.

OH, it was sweet and innocent, but fire ignited inside and she could only look back up at him. His eyes held mischievousness, and daring, but no apologies for that. He did nothing else. Where had Videl seen this new look before? It was innocent kiss… she placed two palms up along his chest, settled them underneath his shoulders, and smiled. Then she stepped up on her toes, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then hugged him.

It was now Goku's turn to wonder even more. Did she really feel the same he felt right then? He did not care, now she was hugging him and he would not take this away by trying anything else. Videl was happy again, the early part of the day gone for now, hopefully the next day would be even better…

* * *

"Goku your back?" Trunks yelled loudly causing the two to jump apart.

Videl first to recover from having been seen hugging her father in law. Yelled back at Trunks…"He just got back, and he loves what you have done with the house Trunks!"

Trunks smiled inwardly, congratulating himself on his assumptions but only gave a happy look to them.

He proceeds to shake Goku's hand and added softly, "How was it?"

Goku normally very talkative, only replied, "It was perfect," a little louder he added, "And so is the house! Wow Trunks, you have done amazing job!"

"Well I didn't do the actually work; I just pushed it along, and came up with a few ideas…"

"Don't be so modest Trunks" Videl added to the conversation…

Trunks could feel some current flowing in the foyer of the almost competed home. His senses were working fine and he tasted something in the air. He noticed how Goku was only stealing glances at Videl, and she would not look him in the eye. However, both seemed relaxed and happy. Oh yes he thought, something was happening here, it was like Déjà vu…. It was reminding himself of when Videl had first recognized his feeling for Pan! Caught very much the same way, giving Pan a hug, which made him dizzy with wanting, and he faced her parents finding them…. It seemed so innocent at the time, but the world changed after that….

Hurriedly, he made his goodbyes and rushed out of the house. Trunks had no issue to be involved in what might happen there. He only cared to try to get Panny to see something more… maybe help relieve her over worry that her mother was too depressed. Videl had not looked happier, not in a long time…

Trunks presence had lessened the affect of the situation, and Goku was able to settle down some. He went outside the home, and found a little area that the contactors had not destroyed. The soft grass was still there and inviting and he plopped down to ease his mind… and body.

Videl walked the house, and noticed a few things that caught her attention. She had not been that clear minded of late, and had not caught the areas that were not quite what she wanted. She felt that Goku was right outside. She could almost see him in her minds eye, and that was pleasantly reassuring. She could not explain how he did it, but her mood from the past weeks had dissolved into nothing, and she felt alive and good again. Thought her conscious kept replaying that kiss and embrace, she forced herself not to contemplate it too much and just enjoy him for now. The one thing she would not do is put conditions over what this man was to her, she would not label him into some category that could drive a wedge in what he was right now. In addition, Right now they were friends, good friends…She would not let the fact that they shared the same surname affect her. HE was Goku. He was Goku….

* * *

Trunks really wanted to tell Pan how much her mother's mood had changed. THEREFORE, over dinner he explained what he felt this time after seeing Videl. Pan jumped to the wrong conclusions. At first, she was mad that she had yet to see Goku, but was happy that Goku had made her mother happy again.

"She needs someone to care for" Pan replied in kind.

Trunks eyes sparked a slight mischievously.

Pan ignored that look.

"I think she is ready!"

"Ready? Ready for what?" Trunks asked

"Silly, she needs to meet other people, you know go out on a date!" she told him.

His eyes no longer held the light, as they tuned to a dangerous darker shade of blue. He lowered his voice and said, "I don't think that is such a good idea."

Pan did not look up and did not see the new look, but kept talking, 'why not, you said she seemed happy today, and today was a hard day. Goku is back and she can get back to training with him, and readying the house and helping us with the weddings, but my mom needs to move on… what's a little date, if nothing to make her feel good about herself?" Pan looked up and stopped her thoughts as Trunks gave her a scowl...

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, I just think you should leave it alone, I would not want to push anyone on your mother," he told her.

Pan laughed, "I see, Trunks my mother is not that bad! She can't really do much but yell at you!"

"Panny, your mom, like your grandmother and my mom, have more power then you know!" he smiled hoping that she would still change her mind… Pan and Bra carried the same power; expect they packed one hell of a stronger punch then their mothers.

"Don't worry, I wont include you in anything, you'll be free from any blame!" she promised

He did not let go yet, "I still think you should not interfere right now, give her _(and Goku) he added silently_, more time. That's all I ask"

"What ever" she replied not really hearing him. Pan had made up her mind

Trunks sighed, he knew he had no advantage with Pan here, she was going to do what she felt was right. Videl could handle the rest; Pan had no maneuvering against her mother Gohan she could manipulate…and him.

* * *

"Well Panny, I just don't feel like going out with anyone," Videl told Pan out right.

"Mother, I think it is time, I am not saying you have to marry the guy, just go out and have some fun, enjoy yourself, meet new people… You can't spend the rest of your life doing for us all, when are you going to do for yourself?" pan was not giving up.

"I do plenty for myself, I and if I recall, I have been doing a lot for you, because you are getting married… It's that; you don't want me to plan your wedding?" Videl formulated the idea

"Momma! No way, that s not it at all, but I want you to live too, please go out with him, just for me then, I already told him you would"

"Pan, you should no have done that, now I am obligated" she was pissed

"See make it right and apologize for my rudeness, geez its not like you have to ever see him again…."

"I hope not" Videl mumbled to herself… but then thought that it might just be fun to get out and see life …. Guilt nagged her though; Goku did not get to go out… BUT then again, he did do what he wanted in life… HE would not mind, he could fend for himself too…. Bulma could cater to his appetite for one night…She was a single woman…what harm, who would care?

* * *

Ii just so happened that Marc, arrived at Capsule Corporation, to pick up The Videl Satan Son, right when all four Saiyan men were sparring outside. With the exception of Trunks, no one else knew of the possible 'date'.

Curiosity over the visitor peeked interest in Goku and he ambled around to the front to meet the 'new' person. Three others followed behind… Not as enthusiastic.

When Trunks saw who was visiting, a sinking feeling rolled his stomach up and then down… Marc Brighton was the father of Pan's friends… He quirked an eyebrow at Goten who also recognized the man…

Trunks hurriedly walked inside the den to where the man; seated and was talking with the overly friendly Goku. Vegeta led the rear of the group wondering who had caused his son and best friend to peek in their curiosity, Goku, well Goku was the normal self.

Pan and Bra were the first to come down and say 'hello' to Marc, all three began to talk about his kids, and then the weddings that were fast approaching.

Trunks nodded his head and then gave Goten a pained look. The two moved silently to a corner where Goten asked the provocative question, "What' up Bro?"

'Oh man Goten, that's the guy that Panny set up with Videl," he told his best friend.

Goten only "Oh' his comment but said no more…

Vegeta had heard the conversation, and a worried line crossed his features. This man was here for Videl. Why is that? He would ask Trunks later.

The Prince sniffed the air and memorized the scent that was Marc Brighton, he did not like it much, he dripped of cologne, but he had a distinct musky scent… The man was excited about the date…. He lowly growled but waited…for the right time.

Panny chummed that her mom would be right down, and Trunks looked over at his father to see his eye give a slight twitch. 'Hmm' he wondered Vegeta was not happy… but when was he ever.

Goku seemed oblivious as to why the man was here, even though he knew Videl's presence was invited, HE did not like the smell the man was giving off, but Pan was comfortable… Vegeta, well he never liked anyone… Trunks and Goten were very indifferent the situation was feeling quite normal…

Vile steeped, down the stairs, and Bulma followed her ascent... Pan rushed up, hooked her arm through Videl's, and mocked introduced Marc to her…

"Mom you remember Marc Brighton?"

Videl gave her smile, replying, "Yes, I DO, Hi Marc it's been a while, how are you doing?" politely and raised her hand to shake Marcs.

The man swept her hand and kissed it. "I have been well, but we can talk later, are you ready to go out and have some fun?' his eyes danced.

Vile and Marc had known each other for 12 years. They had chaired many of the school events that their kids attended. Ti was recently he and his wife divorced, and now she was single too. The man had always been pleasant.

"Fine let's go" Videl agreed, wanting to be out of the burning eyes of Vegeta. She could feel him slowly burning in the corner he always fancied.

The couple went to leave, and Videl felt the group move with them. She rushed a little not wanting to have a confrontation, but luckily, Vegeta never moved from his spot.

Pan and bra waved the two out, and chimed, "have fun you guys!" And watched them leave in the car.

When they departed, Bra and Pan rushed back upstairs to talk about the way Marc and Videl looked together.

Goku froze in his seat on the couch, and Vegeta still stood in his corner. Trunks felt the slight peek in Goku's Ki, and waited on bated breath for something to occur, Goten staid by his side, as always.

Bulma noticing the confusion of her long time friend, and approached Goku, "what's wrong Goku?"

He looked down as if he had never seen her before and his confusion was evident. When Bulma focused in his eyes, he asked, 'Who is he?"

"Didn't you hear, he is the father of one of Pans friends, you know recently divorced, he's a nice guy from what I see, and I hope they have a good night…?" Bulma tuned around and talked as she left for the kitchen, "they looked cute together, man Videl needed to get out…."

Vegeta watched as realization fell over Goku. Trunks too saw the change, and Goten felt the anger building… all three watched carefully, as the happy to clueless features left his face, and his body stance went from relaxed to clinch. Goku was fast approaching his battle stance…

Vegeta broke the situation by saying, "Kougai Kon" (outside the premises now).

Goku stormed out his front door, barley able to stop the flaring anger. His head burned with the image of Videl taking Marcs hand and him kissing it. Why would Videl need to go out and have fun? She belonged at home with him… Him? When had Videl belong home with Him? He realized his feelings were stemming from jealousy, but he was not jealous, he was angered. His heart raced and his mind throbbed, and he couldn't seem to grab a coherent thought since realizing that Videl had left on a date, with that man, who smelled…

That smell….

* * *

He turned to Vegeta and asked the question, "What did he reek of?"

"Do you really need me to explain?" Vegeta asked back

"Not on his life" Goku rumbled lowly.

"Take hold, the boys and I will follow him, stay here" Vegeta warned the Younger Saiyan.

Vegeta was not prepared to deal with a Grown Siayan in rage…. Kakarot was too powerful to let these kinds of emotions fly He relied on his emotions too many times Marc Brighton was not an enemy per se, just an unlikely fool,

Goku stormed into the GR and turned it on…

Vegeta took the opportunity to educate the Brats…. He called the duo over to enlist heir help to follow Videl on her date…

Goten went to whine over acting the part of protector when he felt his fathers Ki rise…

"Uh Vegeta what wrong with my dad?"

"A burning desire to rip off that guys head if we don't follow them," Vegeta told him

"OK" he replied confused

'Come on Bro I'll explain things as we fly" Trunks promised his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**With you I'm born again**

**Reaction Faction**

Trunks tried as he could to inform Goten just what they were doing…." Let's just follow them and make sure that that guy Marc keeps himself in check/…."

Goten happily followed Trunks lead and they stayed close to the couple. Vegeta laggard behind…

His mind was on Kakarot and what the Saiyan was doing to his GR… the man was calming himself then powering up … he was fighting a mind battle …. Vegeta had to smirk somewhat, curious at how much he had missed the tiny fluctuations of natural Siayan emotions. It was a rarity indeed to feel it…. Coming Form Kakarot was quite amusing… Vegeta only hoped that Kakarot being un-Goku like now would only lead to the real man the real Siayan that he was destine to be… His reactions were more like the ones that Radditz gave into… Vegeta never let his fly the hard… That his own Onna would cause him to feel….

Back then no one knew any better, just thought it was Vegeta being Vegeta… little did they know that it was Bulma causing him such great pains….

Those pains were what helped him reach his level of Super Saiyan… Kakarot never was one to feel them… so what would or could happen now… considering how well adjusted the gentle Giant seemed…. Vegeta could only muse, and hope to take the first pot shot to entice Kakarot into a spar…

However, they would all need to make it through the night… if anger and realization came first, Kakarot might just beat them to the punch and make them all suffer.

Rages and Ruts were not a pretty sight….

And since Kakarot had the power to turn Oozaro without the moons light, who knew what terror would be released….

Vegeta cleared his mind of those thoughts and focused on how close the boys were paying attention to the two on the date…

The Date

Videl was having a great time. Marc was the perfect gentleman. Though she figured, it would have been a great time if he had not been there too. They dined at a little restaurant in West City. The hum of the room kept their conversation to a minimum, which was fine by her. He smiled and she returned the expression. He paid thoughtful attention, swaggered himself, reached out, and took Videl by the hand.

Her mind would prick a hot sensation, though Videl knew it had nothing to do with the man that was showing her a 'goodtime'. She felt heat at times and knew it was one of the Saiyans. She smiled secretly, amused that after all this time she finally was able to notice her family. She knew Marc mistook that smile for a signal to him, but she did not care.

When Videl would smile, it made Goten angry. However, he was only angry that his dad was suffering. Not at Videl. He could never be mad at Videl, she had been though as much as his mother. If Gohan could not be here, and his dad was back and if what Trunks spoke of was true, then… he did not know what to think, but Videl deserved to be happy… If by her dating other men, caused this much of a reaction from his hero… then just maybe it was worth it…. Maybe it was a good sign. Looking to Trunks for another clue, he saw a satisfied smile. He must be missing something.

Trunks was the more observant then Goten. At first glance, Trunks observed Videl's coy smiles. Hereacted only with surprise. Videl was not reacting to Marc, her scent toward him was all wrong. However, it was when he felt Goku's rise in Ki Videl would smile. The little aberration made some connection in his head. Videl had no Ki sense, not as if they had. And true Humans could sense it as well, but Videl had no reason to hone her skills. Nevertheless, the timing was hard to mistake. His KI would flare and Videl would smile.

On one such moment in this date, Videl turned around. She fully expected to find someone close to her to be standing behind her. A hot flash that crossed her mind and it was not a good feeling.

Trunks and Goten stood silent as they felt it too, and Trunks noticed how his own father reacted….

Vegeta was not far from the two on the date, he was acting more as a protectorate, incase something was to happen.

When the latest explosion and fit of range reached him, he too saw Videl swung around expecting to find someone behind her. In amazement and wonder, he watched her face and realized that Videl could sense something was wrong.

Marc still oblivious to her reaction, carried on like nothing had occurred, but it was plain that Videl was slowly rises her own Ki, just high enough so that she was ready to fly. Her skin blazed with energy, and she was alert for something.

Vegeta remarked about her stance and knew she was preparing for something….which came in the package of Pan flying hard and fast toward Trunks and Goten. Vegeta looked toward the boys noticing hat they were preparing to leave their post to meet with Pan. A nod from him sent both of them off; while he Vegeta remained making, sure that nothing too bad would happen with Marc.

"Pan what's wrong?" Trunks asked

"Trunks, MY God, something is wrong with grandpa!" she replied

"Tell me what happened," he begged

"He's tearing up the Gravity Room, Bulma is yelling at him, but he is gone, I mean out there, he looks almost, Kami Trunks he looks possessed" she blared.

"Pan, Clam down, Goku is, he's just, he's training... Tell my mom to stay inside the house; MY dad will be home soon"

"I don't know Trunks, I've never seen him so upset, and he won't even talk to us!" she explained

"Just go home Pan, and We'll be right there" he begged

"Why are you out anyway?" she asked

"Goten and I well we were going to eat?" he kinda told her

Pan only rolled her eyes and flew back home. Trunks looked over at Goten who seemed concentration of something…

Trunks then looked back toward his dad, wondering what they should do…

Goten was having a conversation with Bra, she was giving him the play by play of Bulma's raving about how pissed Vegeta would be once he got home and saw his Gravity room…

Vegeta was tuned into to all the happenings that were going on, and Videl seemed to be twittering on escaping her once pleasant date. Whatever had happened, Goku had definitely gone Saiyan all of a sudden.

Pan flew back in hopes that all was going to better, then realized as an afterthought that her mother and Marc had been close to where Trunks and Goten were. She stored that thought later to ask him what he and Goten were really doing there… and Flew back to CC.

Videl tried to calm down and enjoy herself, but there were too many disturbing bits of Ki's she felt. They were becoming clearer to her, but one that was the strongest it was Goku. She had felt it that day when he was meditating, and usually it was a serene feeling. She knew it had been there, but never focused before. Now that serenity was blazing hot in her mind, and she could almost feel his heat, burning her. She knew Pan's energy, and could sometime feel Goten's, Trunks was not an easy one to pinpoint for he hid it most times. However, she also felt something new, an energy that kept at her all night like she was being watched. Amazingly, she had never really picked up on this one, not quite like it. IT had her checking over her shoulder all night. No matter what it was, Goku's energy was bothering her, and she knew something must be up, and only hoped that nothing was attacking the World…

Marc and Videl left the restaurant, and headed to the Park where a quartet was playing….

She would have enjoyed it more if he had not been so insistent to guide her through thee crowds with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She did not respond to him verbally, and keep her conscious sharp toward any more rush of Ki…

Vegeta sent a thought to Trunks that he could leave; it felt as though Goku had settled down some, and Trunks was needed at home… Happily, Trunks left his detail of trailing the pair and him and Goten left to placate the girls at the house…. The last word from Vegeta was to stay clear of Goku; Trunks could not agree more and passed that on to Goten.

Vegeta was sure that Videl would be fine, and that soon she would end the date on a good note, but she looked vaguely uncomfortable wrapped in the bracing arm of Marc Brighton. Unconsciously he growled at the possessive arm and then checked himself for the reaction. It was his natural reaction, his friendship whit Goku, his pack…. the animal tendencies of the Saiyans sometimes bothered him, but it was what it was…. He cared for Goku and this woman in his mind was Goku's. A part of his clan…He only imagined what might happen at the close of this night.

Amazingly, as the night wore on, the hateful music continued to billow form the park. Vegeta wormed his way closer to the pair to knock out Marc if need be. Vegeta grew tired of this game and hoped that Goku might show up just to enlighten the event. HE could do with a spar… Considering he had no Gravity room to train at tomorrow, Goku owed him….

However, things did not turn out quite that way… The music was causing her to nod. She hoped that it would end soon. Then a prickling unlike the other sensations she had felt the whole night came through….

She looked around hoping to find someone she knew to take her away form this date…

Marc was fine but her nerves were shot. Videl wanted to get use to the ability she seemed to gain overnight. She wanted to explore this sense of feeling the people in her life… Than was what kept her from sleeping during this boring date. Trying to remember if she had spoken anything to this man since leaving the restaurant, Marc kept hold of her …

The prickling turned to something more and she could hear someone speak her name…

Once again, this time she turned and found no one beckoning to her…. She looked back at Marc who squeezed her shoulder, but he said not a word…. Once again, the words touched her, and she knew it was Goku...

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on his voice and then spoke them in her mind… 'Goku?"

Vegeta picked up. The younger Saiyan was concentrating very hard in order for his thoughts to get to her… Goku was channeling a lot of energy to send his word to her…. He wondered at how hard this must be, considering that, they had not even consummated their life tighter…. Goku was speaking to her, and by the looks of her face, she heard him and was trying to communicate back…

Try as she might, the ability to say his name had left her exhausted and she wondered why…. Telepathically speaking it should bee an easy feat… She knew that Pan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku had communicated this way… She never thought about doing so, and why would Goku even try…? The prickling left her and she was feeling empty… however, the knowledge that someone was near her stayed with her….

"Marc, I am going to find a restroom." She explained, hoping that he would leave her to do so….

Reluctantly, he slipped his arm form her shoulders and watched as Videl practically ran from his sight…

She knew someone was there, and Goku calling to her was too much of a coincidence… Too many feelings felt ….

He slipped into the shadows, and he left a void where he had been. She picked on his phantom movements and knew he wanted her to follow him… She raised her energy in preparation for a fight, she was not sure who it was, but someone had almost driven her there… it was the feeling that she followed not a person, and here is where she felt it the strongest. His face was only half lit by the floodlights at the park, and it cast a sinister look across him. His flamed hair stood high and she smirked back his own gesture for realizing who had been her shadow all night.

"So, what is wrong?" she asked.

"Just working." He replied

"Very unusual feelings tonight, don't you agree?" She asked

"I am surprised at how well you picked up on them, though that means nothing to me…," his words laced with what he was not saying... Ii meant nothing to him but was so important to her...

"What happened?"

"Nothing yet, nothing of too much consequence, but I think that later well, its not for me to say you're a grown women and capable of handling herself, but I think ending the date now would be best, I need to return home"

"Is he, I she gone?"

"No, that won't happen, end this now and go home"

"Vegeta? Why?" she asked him

He looked into her Blue eyes, so much like a fighter but yet still human, he wondered if she was not meant to be a Saiyan in another life… so she had no clue, no keen sense of what this all could mean… Goku must do something soon….

"Just be a good girl and go home…you'll understand soon enough"

Just as quickly Vegeta left, taking to the sky leaving Videl o end the date….

End of Date

She really was impressed that she managed to get away from Marc…. She thanked Kami for being a woman and able to leave him without a backward glance…. Marc responded with an 'I'll call you'; and she jumped into a taxi…. she jumped out of at the next block…. Videl looked around her and made sure that no one saw, and she jumped to the air, flying faster then she could remember…

Vegeta had told her to go home….

Flying out toward MT Pau, usually left her feeling good, and as she approached the nearly completed home, she could see the red illumination coming from the inside. She wondered who or what was lighting the house with such an eerie glow… she felt safe and knew it could not be someone to harm her… right?

She closed the door behind her and crept into the lighted room. There in the corner was a single chair… in it was a disheveled looking Goku. His head was in his hands and the red glow surrounded him… he had been the light that seeped from the windows of the house. She slowly approached him feeling the energy he had been sending out all night.

Her foot mad a creak in the wood of the newly laid floors and he looked up almost startled… She realized that he must not have sensed her at all…

His dark eyes glowed amber and he looked worn but not beaten. Videl only wondered what could have caused this man, this Saiyan to look like this… even defeated he had a smile on his face, even at his worst he looked great, now it was something she could not even recognize…

"Goku? Goku are?..."

He stood up at her voice and walked toward her, he loomed over her, and she felt power, a source of energy flow with him….

He reached out and touched her shoulder, and she felt the weight bearing down on her, as it had on her mind all night. The other hand took hold of her arm and she felt sizzling heat engulf her…

He cocked his head smelling the air, the scent he disapproved. More energy seeped from his fingers and slowly he burned her clothes, she could feel the hair singing from her arms and around her neck and only prayed he not set her on fire…

His face was impasse and he wore its mask as Vegeta would, there was no emotion only a look of aloofness,

She cried out feeling consumed by the fire… though not hurt but still under the hot burn was unpleasant, like being spanked …

Amazingly, she stood in her half singed clothes and looked desperately into the back eyes, they had cooled their color, and he cooled his hands...

Goku coked his head again and sniffed the air….

She struggled to look at him, still had not said a word since uttering his name. All this was too surreal for her to adjust to…

He almost looked satisfied, and pulled her up to his height… she let off a yelp as he did however, his descending lips silenced it….

A full 15 seconds into his kiss did Videl realize that Goku was kissing her, and the nanosecond of shock and then joy left her hungry for more of what he was giving her…

The red glow surged around, but she felt no heat from it, it surrounded them and enveloped them, all she could sense was his spicy aroma his hot lips and bruising teeth that nibbled on her lips alternately sucking them and her tongue. He consumed her with it and it raved her soul, and she pulled back to breath in and he allowed the one consideration that she needed air.

Goku held her aloft, but not that close, and he kissed her then let her breathed the precious air. Finally, she began to sprinkle kisses about his face and then nudged her nose into the space between his collarbone and neck and licked him and sucked at his neck… He moaned a soft sound and then reclaimed her lips into his mouth….

From the outside looking in, the flames of his red energy whirled around and looked like they were in the middle of a furnace.

His own confusion over the incident had caused torrents in this Ki energy. Not sure, of anything anymore and why, he tried to power up into Super Siayan form. Kissing Videl, he borrowed from her energy to push himself out of the redness that fleeced his true power away….

Through her lips and mouth, he found a source and held tightly to her as she lost consciousness. He knew it would happen, that she alone did not have the energy to restore him back, but he couldn't deal with her in the state he had been in….IN the end, she would pass out and he could keep her with him, and in the morning they could talk about it…

Her slight form was like a feather, and he carried her to the only other piece of furniture in the house. He sat back on the little couch cuddled her form to his broad chest, and she fit up against him like a doll. His head laid head back and a deep sigh escaped in a deep breath… Her scent was that of a damp fire, he had burned off the scent that man had left on her, he could not stand it… she was not even carrying her own sweet scent that he was use to… Her skin would probably be sore tomorrow like sunburn. However, for the first time in his life he could say, 'I don't care'. It was an unusual feeling for him, but fit fine with his mood. Then he vowed to himself and to her, that she would never be with another male in that way, for any reason, as long as he lived, and that he knew for sure would be longer then her…

Videl would have to understand that, he could not let her go now, not ever….

21


	8. Chapter 8

**With you I'm Born Again**

**What a way to go**

**(Lemony warning)**

The comfort he felt was a warm cocoon surrounding him; he wanted to keep sleeping. The smile that splayed on his lips could not be helped; it was bliss. When he finally did open, his eyes he was surprised to have a pair of blue ones staring up at him. Goku felt, had been so positive that she was asleep; she never stirred once. But here it was she was indeed awake and looking at him while he slept! He mused.

Videl gave Goku a stare with her eyes wide with wonderment; was she really, where she was, if so she was not going to question it a bit.

He stared back, falling into the blue depths, sparkling, so deep, spiraling within; his heart jumped. Softly, gently he moved toward her face, their eyes never straying from each other-

Millimeters apart, Videl's lips open- as if about to say something, but whatever it was, whatever it could have been sealed away, taken from her, never important anyhow; the only thing that mattered was what was happening…

Goku let his body melt into hers; and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he cradled her to him, and tongue met tongue.

The heat tingled down her, followed by her own wet essence; her thighs feeling his growing reaction; that joy. How her heart soared with many emotions, she was on a high of pride, hunger from her head to her heart coursing back to warm her belly and most sacred juncture. Videl sighed into his mouth and explored his tongue sucking gently then swirling it amongst his own velvety one.

Goku reacted to her, tasting her was heaven, her breath was sweet like warmed honey and lemon. He tilted her body – his large hands spanned her narrow waist, he could nearly warp them around her. Hungrily, he pivoted her to her back – his legs were kneeling on the floor and his torso was lodged between her legs… She began to melt into him.

The passionate kissing was bringing untold excitement but their space was limited. She wanted more he wanted more- before long this small couch would crumble if something not be done!

It was perhaps the hardest thing she could ever remembering trying to do- she pushed as hard as she could against him-trying to stop him. Kami knew she did not want to stop, but she doubted it would be all that great with her and the couched wrecked- Saiyans just were too powerful!.

Hesitantly, Goku stopped his kisses and looked at Videl. Worry creased his brow as her wondered if she was angry or shocked disgusted…though she did not feel that way- but she was stopping him…

"Goku" she breathed out-

"Hai," he said, breathing hard with want.

Videl looked desperately around her, biting her lower lip, hoping to find a better location but coming up empty- There was only the hard wood floors, a staircase, and that lonely chair in the corner-

"Um- Oh- Damn," she exasperated.

"Videl?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, no- oh," she kissed him softly to reassure him. Holding his face in her hands, "we need a better place- Now," she demanded hoping that her tone would kick some urgency into his mind, getting it to work better then hers…

"Hai," he agreed-

Quickly, he picked her up and in and a blink there were in his room that Bulma gave to him at CC. He smiled brightly, very glad of that move- he then released her got up and locked the door and closed the shades-

The house was very cool – and Videl's heated body stated to shake from the temperature change and with excitement

He frowned at her shaking form and stepped quickly to her-

"Videl?" he asked concerned—

"Please- Goku… hold me"

Goku complied and raised his Ki slightly to offer her more warmth- he placed a kiss to her head- as he inhaled her own essence… now her scent was her own, replacing that ozone smell from him from the night before-

Her scent was enchanting, he kissed her neck, and she sighed again. Like a flash, both were straining to embrace and find each other's lips and tongues.

Her breathing quickened and her excitement grew- except this time she was back against his pillows and he was comfortably on top tearing at the bedspread that they lay-

Her tattered clothes from the night before _**disintegrate **_to nothing as his hands explored her body. Softly tracing the contours, feeling her shake and tremble under them. Masterfully he managed to untie his belt and slip his Gi off one arm and then the next- he never leaving her tongue, chin, or neck unattended by his succulent mouth for long. Achingly he cupped a breast; relishing how the soft globe fit into his hand- her moan- gave him hope. She arched her back towards him begging to be firmly held, clamoring holding his back with her hand. He could not waste any more time her body was heaven. Words right then she thought were a waste- this, this had been happening for a long time now. They skipped having a discussion their sexual needs for each other arisen and she wanted this, wanted him… she needed this—By Kami it was coming,, "Oh, Kami, " she yelled out of her rationalizations… Goku could not wait longer- he needed her too badly, her warm breath, soft moans, and perfect body made him yearn- He knew that his Ki was raising, that Vegeta probably knew. This assured him that no one would interrupt…explicitly he knew this and he no longer could stop it—With or without talking Goku pressed into Videl's sweetness and heard her echo his own, "Oh, Kami…." "Oh Videl," he verbalized never realizing this could be- Goku had been a faithful husband- no matter if he was dead or not- Chi had been his one and only lover. Not that he had ever had opportunity, but he was not like that. She was his world once they joined. However, it had never before felt like this, maybe too much time had passed- but having Videl was like nothing he could compare. Fore a second an angry feeling shook him as he thought of Gohan touching Videl… this was his Siayanistic territorial battle he had to fight every so often- He hated fighting this beast, because He only wanted to focus on her… Her hands groped him, her mouth begged him and her legs encircled his waist- he noticed how her eyes were now half closed yet looked wonderfully happy, in total ecstasy… His tempo increased as he now thought only of her and her reaction to him. Nirvana came quickly – Kami Goku was large and solid- each thrust touched her inner spot and she was so full. She felt her body clamor and she came… Goku was nowhere near close and she cried her pleasure… 

Her soft cries shot pleasure all through him, they reverberated, and a hot heat shot though his spine- up his head and down – he warmed … it was a drug he wanted more off… she pealed and screamed and pressure built. Her sounds became his beat; he pulsated with each one… He loved this sensation it was better then any battle… her voice a bell ringing in his climax, as he no longer could hold back the wave of pleasure. "Videl- Oh- oh –Uh" he slowed and she milked him form his essence, savoring each tweak every throb. For the first time that morning Goku spoke the most words yet, "I want this- You – again." "Ha" She breathed heavily playing her fingers in to his mane. His head was on her chest rising and falling to her breaths. "Give me a sec OK?" she asked. "Yeah, me too" he laughed back. 

The study knock make her jump under him but the voice that snuck passed lit Videl's face crimson… "Not again, the Woman is having a tizzy!"----- "Ha, ha. Oops" he laughed sheepishly "Did Vegeta just say tizzy?" asked Videl laughing now too. "Yeah, I knew he was close," replied Goku. "Yeah well I didn't" she sighed. His response was to kiss her between her breasts –lips tasting her salty perspiration. She looked down at him and smiled. A nostalgic feeling consumed her- it was as if they had been here before- as if they were old friends that this was what they did, how they fist how they were meant to be, and she wanted him again…. Before Videl could act on her new desire, the door knocked again! "Damn him" she growled. Goku shook his head-kissed her lips and silently told Videl, "It's Bulma." "Oh" she quipped "Yep!" he smiled. She swatted his rear as he left her fanny- Goku only lifted an eyebrow reminding Videl of Vegeta. She rolled her eyes at the thought. 

Videl slid under the covers as Goku opened the door. Very large blue eyes bugged form Bulma's face- Goku had inexplicably answered the door without clothes. Videl only shook her head- However, Bulma found her tongue after a moment, "Well Son-Kun- go get your pants on!" with that Bulma tuned her and practically ran from the room! 

A/N: Merry Christmas! 


	9. Chapter 9

With you I am born again

**With you I am born again**

What must they think!

A/N ok I am back for now….read profile…

"Goku let me dress!" Videl whispered loudly.

"Why?"

"Because Bulma will be back knocking on this door any sec."

"Nah, I think I scared her off!"

He stood there smug and very naked and acting very playful.

Videl on the other hand, though she wished to continue, knew that they had to deal with the world outside these four walls. Ignoring Goku she pulled the sheet and wrapped herself a toga, headed for the door intent on getting back to her room at Capsule Corp home.

Miffed by her retreat, Goku growled lowly and Videl gave him a quick scathing look…

Without thinking, she told him, "Don't pull that shit on me!"

He stopped and looked sharply. Goku did not even realize what he had been doing- instead of answering her back however; he stepped forward and kissed her fully on the mouth. Though he did not deepen the kiss, it was still full of passion, and over before she realized it; she left his room to go to hers…

Another Part of CAPSULE HOUSE

"What do I say?" asked Bulma for the fiftieth time.

Vegeta sat silently not giving her any answers- he figured silence was better.

"Damn Vegeta, I never knew he would you know… we talked about it the possibilities but not the reality—I just never thought or realized- I mean we talking Goku for Christ sakes. After a moment..., "He answered the door naked!"

Breaking his silence, "Yes, I know you've told me."

She sat pouting…

"Well?" she then asked.

Perturbed now, "Well what? - Did you get an eyeful?" he asked with a pointed face.

"What!" she sputtered earning her a smirk from Vegeta.

"Aren't you jealous?" she asked trying to wipe his smirkiness away.

"Of Kakarot? Don't be absurd!" he scoffed.

Sighing, "You're right – he's just taller."

"He's an idiot too!" with full indignation.

"No he's not- you don't really think that…" Bulma began to say; Vegeta only gave her that look….

"What am I going to say?" She asked again; agonized yet.

"Say nothing, let them tell you" was the sage reply.

"Hmm maybe you have a point Vegeta"

"Of course I do, I am the Price of Sayians.," he told her nobly.

"Oh please" she flipped.

"And I am not jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous about." She reassured him.

Smugly, "I know."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Somewhere else in that huge domed house….

Goten was still enjoying his quiet morning with Bra. Last night he felt so much apprehension from his dad, he had doubted if he would ever feel his, self long enough to sleep. Goku's Ki was so disrupted last night. Now his Ki had changed again, and he had picked up how relaxed it now was. Goten could tell that his dad was in a tremendous mood! HE began to ponder his way to find his dad now.

Videl made it to her room when she distinctly heard Goten call out for his dad. She sighed a big relief…. That Son knew of no discretion and finding her with his dad, naked, would have been BAD. She needed to find a way to deal with this.

Only so far it was Vegeta, and Bulma. None of the kids needed to know…anything…

But how long would that last?

She smiled to herself though…. It was funny.

Poor Bulma!


End file.
